The present invention relates to rotary files such as rotary card files used in offices and homes such as for segregating business cards, recipes, telephone information, etc. The invention particularly relates to covered rotary files providing a lock for securing the files within the rotary file and a swivel mechanism for locking the file in a rotary orientation.
It is known in the art to provide a rotary card file having a pedestal mounted axle with rotary knobs and means for holding a plurality of cards extending radially therefrom beneath a clear cover such that a user can scan the collection of cards by turning either or both rotary knobs extending through the cover at the sides of the card file. Typically, the rotary card files are supported on rubber or felt feet which can become damaged. A relatively full and heavy card file can scratch a fine wood or otherwise smooth surface if turned and reoriented. In use, it is possible that two users sitting at a table, such as two telephone operators, may need visual access to the rotary file by turning on the table surface. An apparatus for facilitating and ease such turning while protecting the table surface is desirable.
It may be desirable to secure the card file against unauthorized access to the cards for removal or tampering or the cover can be in fact opaque wherein the cards cannot be viewed except when the cover is removed or pivoted out of line of sight of an observer. It would be advantageous to be able to lock the cover in place to prevent unauthorized access.
Additionally, larger rotary files and files which have excessive weight or card files which are intended to be anchored permanently to a structure, may be difficult to orient in a variety of facing positions to permit flexibility of access in a work area.